Currently, detection of bacteria is performed in clinical laboratory tests and the like. Detection of bacteria can be performed, for example, by a method in which a sample is cultured and colonies formed in the sample are visually examined. This method allows the types and number of bacteria contained in the sample to be identified. However, it takes a few days for the colonies to form in the cultured sample. Thus, this examination method has a problem in that it lacks promptness.
In relation to this problem, U.S. patent application publication 20040219627 discloses a bacteria determination method that uses a scattergram. In this method, a scattergram is created, in which size information and fluorescence information about bacteria in a sample are used as parameters. Then, the state of distribution of bacteria in the scattergram is analyzed. Based on the analysis results, it is determined whether the type of bacteria in the sample is a bacillus or a coccus.
However, with the method disclosed by U.S. patent application publication 20040219627, if multiple types of bacteria are contained in a sample, it is difficult to determine the respective types of bacteria in the sample. Therefore, even if the method of U.S. patent application publication 20040219627 is used in analysis of a urine sample, it is difficult for the user of the method to determine whether a urinary tract infection indicated by the urine sample is a complicated urinary tract infection or uncomplicated urinary tract infection.
Moreover, although the method of U.S. patent application publication 20040219627 determines a bacterial type, the method is unable to provide other information to the user. In terms of treatment and diagnosis, if, for example, the user is promptly informed that the types of bacteria in a sample collected from a subject have changed as compared to another sample previously collected from the same subject, then the user can properly know the progression of a disease of the subject as well as the effectiveness of medication and treatment of the disease that have been performed. Such information allows the user to take appropriate measures to address the disease of the subject.